The Fun is Just Starting
by roo17
Summary: He slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. It was an escape he was desperate for, wanting nothing more than to get away from the pain that now gripped his entire world. (Little drabble-thingy I wrote. AU.)
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's back arched up off the table, and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. His eyes stared at the ceiling above, blank and unseeing as his vision began to darken around the edges. He slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. It was an escape he was desperate for, wanting nothing more than to get away from the pain that now gripped his entire world.

A face came into his fading view, a face he'd come to greatly fear. The person stared down at him with calculating eyes before giving a cruel smile behind the surgical mask he wore. Pulling out a needle and holding it to the light, Trafalgar Law flicked the hypodermic several times to make sure there were no air bubbles visible in the translucent liquid.

"Now, I can't have you passing out just yet, Mugiwara-ya," he said, pushing the needle to the teen's trembling arm. The metal pierced the tender flesh, causing Luffy to slightly wince. The plunger was slowly pressed down, and the liquid easily slipped into the younger male's bloodstream. Luffy's sight suddenly stopped dimming. Instead of losing consciousness like he'd been hoping for, he became more awake and lucid. Realization slowly began to dawn on him, and he couldn't fully suppress the look of fear that crossed his face. He could no longer hide in the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

There was no escape from the agonizing pain now.

Above, Law gave a sadistic smirk as he picked up a sterilized scalpel that gleamed menacingly in the florescent light.

"Not when the fun is just starting…"

* * *

 _A/N: Some of my family and online friends wanted to see a sample of my writing, so I quickly wrote this up and posted it on FB for them to read. (What a thing to write up for them, eh? XD) And because I have an account here for posting things, I thought I might as well upload this here. I kinda don't want my friends/family finding my FF account because I think I'd die of embarrassment if they found my stories and read them. ._._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy felt his eyelids droop as warm saliva ran down the side of his mouth. His entire body flared with pain, and the slightest movement had him whimpering pathetically. He let the cold of the metal table below cool the side of his sweating and feverish face. He had been rolled onto his side moments ago, the action causing an excruciating amount of pain. Everything hurt, everything hurt so badly.

Was it possible to be dead, but still be alive at the same time? Because Luffy felt dead. Oh, how he wished for death to come and claim him already; to take him away from all the agony and torment. But his heart continued to beat away strongly in his chest, and he couldn't understand why it had such a strong will to continue its rhythmic pulse. Was it through instinct alone, a will to survive no matter what? He let out a raspy cough, causing his entire body to shake in pain.

"Easy now, Mugiwara-ya," the surgeon said, though it held no concern in its tone whatsoever. It was flat, dull, void of all emotion. It made the teen want to crawl out of his skin to escape it. A gloved hand probed at the tender flesh on his back, and Luffy couldn't suppress the cry of pain that left his raw throat. "Hm, interesting," Law mused, and this time there was a hint of amusement in his voice. It sickened Luffy.

He was pushed forward none too gently, and his world momentarily turned white in blinding pain as something sharp parted his abused skin. Something warm ran along the epidermis, and he realized in a daze that it was blood. How much had he lost in… How long long had he been there? Hours? Days? It was impossible to tell, but it felt like a lifetime had already passed.

He barely registered the fact that he was screaming. "Hush, my little pet," the surgeon above murmured.

A spark of insanity entered the man's eyes as he brought the scalpel down once more to the bleeding skin below with great precision.

"This will only hurt a little…"

* * *

 _A/N: This is a tad longer and definitely not as good as the last chapter. I'll probably upload one more from Law's p.o.v. But yeah, I don't think I'll be giving any details as to what and why Law is doing what he is doing. But, in my mind, I figured he was an insane doctor experimenting on people he plucked off the street. ...or a psychotic killer. But that's just me. :]_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
